mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Grampa Gruff/Gallery
Season five The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Grampa Gruff coughing and wheezing S5E8.png Gruff "It was the best thing to ever happen to us griffons!" S5E8.png Gruff 'I'll tell you the whole tragic tale' S5E8.png Grampa Gruff wants some bits S5E8.png Rainbow sighs S5E8.png Two bits on Grampa Gruff's hand S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looking at bits S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looking close at the bit S5E8.png Grampa Gruff bites the bit S5E8.png Grampa Gruff puts two bits on his head S5E8.png Grampa Gruff tells a story S5E8.png Grampa Gruff tells the tale while Gilda imitates him S5E8.png Grampa Gruff looks at Gilda S5E8.png Gruff "to the heart of every griffon that saw it!" S5E8.png Gruff "We were the envy of all other species" S5E8.png Gruff "and we all lived miserably ever after" S5E8.png Grampa Gruff ends his story S5E8.png Gruff "Tough tailfeathers!" S5E8.png Gilda "Do we look sad to you?" S5E8.png Season eight School Daze - Part 1 Grampa Gruff coughing loudly around students S8E1.png Rainbow Dash "what are you doing here?" S8E1.png Gruff "flew all the way from Griffonstone" S8E1.png Gallus meeting Rainbow Dash S8E1.png Ponies and griffons listening to Twilight S8E1.png Friends and Family Day at the School of Friendship S8E1.png Spike guides race leaders to Friends and Family Day S8E1.png Rutherford looks at pony afraid of Grampa Gruff S8E1.png Rutherford and Gruff see the giant monster S8E1.png Sandbar tumbling toward race leaders S8E1.png Sandbar barrels through the race leaders S8E1.png Race leaders knocked over like bowling pins S8E1.png Grampa Gruff gets splattered with cake S8E1.png Ponies fleeing from the giant insect monster S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus falls toward the race leaders S8E1.png Insect-Ocellus swerves into a school tower S8E1.png Race leaders in a helpless pile S8E1.png Grampa Gruff covered in cake S8E1.png Grampa Gruff tasting the cake S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay insulting the other races S8E1.png Neighsay dismissing the other creatures S8E1.png Chancellor Neighsay "use it against us" S8E1.png Rutherford offended by Neighsay's words S8E1.png Gruff "this place seemed lame anyway" S8E1.png School Daze - Part 2 Rainbow Dash apologizing to the griffons S8E2.png Rainbow Dash "what are you waiting for?" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "not happening!" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff silencing Rainbow Dash S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "it's not happening because" S8E2.png Race leaders "our student is gone!" S8E2.png Race leaders entering the throne room S8E2.png Grampa Gruff suspicious "nice try!" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff pointing his claw at Thorax S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "hiding the whole lot of them!" S8E2.png Ember, Thorax, and Gruff listen to Celestia S8E2.png General Seaspray explains to the princesses S8E2.png Race leaders glaring at Twilight Sparkle S8E2.png General Seaspray "done this by themselves" S8E2.png Seaspray suspecting the other leaders S8E2.png General Seaspray "is not found soon" S8E2.png General Seaspray swearing retribution S8E2.png Ember threatening General Seaspray S8E2.png Princess Ember spewing angry fire S8E2.png Ember threatening the other leaders S8E2.png Ember facing off with Grampa Gruff S8E2.png Rutherford gets between Ember and Gruff S8E2.png Celestia arrives with the race leaders S8E2.png Race leaders appear before the students S8E2.png Grampa Gruff barking at Gallus S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "it's time you got home!" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff pulling Gallus by the ear S8E2.png Gallus smacks Grampa Gruff's beak away S8E2.png Gallus defying Grampa Gruff S8E2.png Grampa Gruff squawking in shock S8E2.png Twilight Sparkle tells Neighsay to step aside S8E2.png Chancellor Neighsay exerting his authority S8E2.png Yona and Sandbar surprised by Neighsay's power S8E2.png Yona "yak pass if yak say!" S8E2.png Sandbar holding Yona back S8E2.png Seaspray, Gruff, and Rutherford offended S8E2.png Rutherford, Ember, and Thorax offended S8E2.png Race leaders march up to Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Princess Celestia holding back the race leaders S8E2.png Princess Celestia "has a good explanation" S8E2.png Wide view of the School of Friendship S8E2.png Twilight smirking at Chancellor Neighsay S8E2.png Twilight addressing the ponies and creatures S8E2.png Students overjoyed; race leaders uncertain S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "any different from last time?" S8E2.png School of Friendship flag blowing in the wind S8E2.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png Smolder jumping for joy S8E2.png Gallus watching Grampa Gruff leave S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "you belong at home!" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "you think I care" S8E2.png Grampa Gruff crossing his arms S8E2.png Grampa Gruff looking shocked at Gallus S8E2.png Grampa Gruff begrudgingly consents S8E2.png Grampa Gruff "stop doing that!" S8E2.png Gallus overjoyed S8E2.png Mane Six enter school as the leaders leave S8E2.png The Hearth's Warming Club Gilda bringing food to the table S8E16.png Grampa Gruff gets grumpy at Gabby S8E16.png Gilda glaring at Grampa Gruff S8E16.png Griffons bitterly gathered at the table S8E16.png Griffons start to eat Gilda's food S8E16.png Gallus looks at griffons through the window S8E16.png Season nine Uprooted Grampa Gruff opens door for Gallus S9E3.png Grampa Gruff coughing violently S9E3.png Gallus about to explain to Grampa Gruff S9E3.png Gruff shoves permission slip in Gallus' face S9E3.png A Horse Shoe-In Starlight observing Trixie and griffons S9E20.png Trixie "even taught me a thing or two" S9E20.png Grampa Gruff yawning at Trixie S9E20.png Gruff "you're putting me to sleep" S9E20.png Trixie offended "excuse me?" S9E20.png Gruff "don't know why I have to come" S9E20.png Trixie sticking up for Gallus S9E20.png Trixie "involved in our students' lives" S9E20.png Trixie "find a different representative" S9E20.png Grampa Gruff "oh, that'd be great" S9E20.png Grampa Gruff shouts in Trixie's face S9E20.png Starlight observing Trixie with concern S9E20.png Grampa Gruff arguing with Trixie S9E20.png Trixie "you're no longer welcome!" S9E20.png Grampa Gruff "well, fine with me!" S9E20.png Grampa Gruff leaving the library S9E20.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 The cavalry of united Equestria arrives S9E25.png Ponies and creatures charging into battle S9E25.png Unicorns levitate Mane Six and Spike to hilltop S9E25.png Mane Six and many friends in a magic bubble S9E25.png Twilight observing the battle from above S9E25.png Gallus addressing the griffons S9E25.png The bubble shield starts to crumble S9E25.png Twilight Sparkle "I almost lost my way!" S9E25.png Twilight "everycreature here has reminded me" S9E25.png Ponies and creatures standing together S9E25.png Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Discord appear S9E25.png Princesses and creatures listen to Twilight S9E25.png The Last Problem Applejack toasting a glass to Twilight S9E26.png Applejack notices her glass is empty S9E26.png Waiter pony pouring applesauce for AJ S9E26.png Applejack with applesauce in her glass S9E26.png Applejack looks leery at Big McIntosh S9E26.png Miscellaneous Grampa Gruff, Griffonstone Historian card MLP CCG.jpg Griffons promo image MLP mobile game.png Grampa Gruff album page MLP mobile game.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg